A New Life
by PainedHeart18
Summary: Harry Potter and Jameson Potter, twins, they attend Hogwarts ad make friends opposite of the other's friend. Here's the question, "Who is the good twin and wich one is the bad potato?" P.S. I totally suck at summaries!


"Harry Potter" Professor McGonagall called out to the first years for him to come up so he could put into a house. Harry made his way steadily towards the stool with the old brown wizard's hat stood. He wondered what would happen exactly when he would put it on will he soon got his answer.

For when the wizard's hat was put upon his head the hat spoke to him "Great mind Mr. Potter, great mind indeed, you believe in learning, you also come with a great amount of loyalty and courage. Gryffindor would be good for you," suggested the hat. Harry did not want to get into Gryffindor for his father always rubbed it in his face; he wanted to change for something better.

The wizard's hat spoke again "Well Mr. Potter if you wish to defy your father then I shall put you into RAVENCLAW!" Ravenclaw clapped and cheered as Harry made his way to the table. Next called up was his twin brother, which really looked nothing like him.

So as his brother, Jameson stepped up to the wizard's hat took no more than thirty seconds before hollering out "GRYFFINDOR!" Gryffindor's table went into a riot. It took some time for things to settle down when another student was called up, Draco Malfoy.

Draco sat on the stool and he seemed to argue with the wizard hat until it hollered "RAVENCLAW!" Draco walked over to the table and sat by Harry. Then a girl had went up with long silver blonde hair and shining cerulean eyes that had a sweet smile on her face sat down, Luna Lovegood.

It took no more than a second "RAVENCLAW!" Harry's heart was ecstatic. He wanted to learn and grown to know this Luna as she sat across from him. From there on it was three more Gryffindor's, two Hufflepuff's, and three Slytherin's, which one is Draco's cousin. As everything died down the Headmaster went to a podium to speak explaining some school rules as such, not go into the Forbidden Forest and not to go near the Whomping Willow. After said a feast was spread out on to the tables and when he made to grab a leg of chicken it crossed arms with Luna's and Draco's arm as well.

The three laughed "Come now Draco, let Luna have it" said Harry in his most adult tone.

Draco laughed, "Yes Harry, Luna please have the leg of chicken" Draco mocked Harry's tone.

The three laughed again at their own silliness "So Potter, why didn't you go into Gryffindor like your twin over there?" questioned Draco.

Harry looked over his brother with a grimace "I do not choose to live through the same life as my father; he was stuck up in his time. I do not want to be like that. What about you? I heard all Malfoy's go into Slytherin," Harry mentioned.

Draco also grimaced "It's just like you and your father Harry, I do not want to be my father," he said plainly.

Luna looked at the two boys "Well it's good you two are being your own person. Now let's eat before it's time to be sent to our Dormitories" the three agreed and ate happily. Harry and Draco also joked around almost making Luna choke on some of her own food.

Soon afterwards, they followed their prefect, Penelope Clearwater, to the dormitories. She explained that boy's dorms are upstairs to the right and the girls are to the left. She explained how boys not allowed in the girl's dormitories, but girls are perfectly fine to go into the boy dormitories, but she did not suggest them to do that. She left everyone to the common room and went to the prefect's dorm and she would come back in an hour to make sure everyone goes to bed.

Harry, Draco, and Luna sat on the blue comforter couch looking into the fire. Luna at the end, Harry next to her, and Draco alongside Harry, then Draco turned to Harry "Hey Harry, that brother of yours is suppose to be your twin, but yet he looks nothing like you, he has brown eyes and dark hair that reaches his neck. Why is that?" Draco asked.

Harry wore a sheepish grin "I don't know, but I bet you tomorrow I'll be getting a howler from my dad on why I didn't get into Gryffindor and at the end praising Jameson" Harry laid back into the couch.

Harry had his own question as well "I'll tell you something, that cousin of yours looks a lot like you, except his hair is slick and laid back while yours is quite tussled" Harry said as a compliment.

Draco gave a grin "Yes, well I am the cute one Harry. I also bet I will get a howler as well. Want to make a bet on whose howler will get here first tomorrow?" Draco had a raised brow.

Harry grinned "It's a bet, ten galleons on whoever gets there's first" the boys shook hands and Luna shook her head saying 'Boys', the rest of the hour they sat there talking until Penelope came out to tell them to go to sleep.

Draco and Harry said their goodnights to Luna and she bid them a goodnight as well. When Harry close the door to their dorm Draco turned on him "You like her don't you" Draco stated more than asked.

Harry blushed pink "H-how did you know?" he stumbled on his words. Draco just grinned "Harry you are already my best mate, it's my job to be able to read you. I read your face like an open book, you like her mate" said Draco.

Draco draped his arm over Harry's shoulder "Don't worry mate, I won't tell her, but you are going to have to tell her sometime" with that said he retreated to his canopy bed and undressed down to his pale blue boxers before laying down and going straight to sleep. Harry stayed awake for a while sitting on the windowsill looking out at the moon petting his owl, Hedwig. It was Jameson is before his dad bought him a new one and cast Hedwig to Harry. Harry sighed as he noticed that his dad always cast him aside, for Jameson is the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry always worked to catch his father's attention, but he stopped at eight, for he realized his dad only adored Jameson. His mother gave him attention, but still Jameson always had more. Harry figured he go to sleep and hope his dreams were more welcoming as he stripped down to his black boxers.

Harry had been asleep peacefully when something or more like someone started calling his name softly "Harry…harry…HARRY!" Harry jumped up into a sitting position bumping heads with someone.

When he opened his eyes it was Luna "Luna?" he questioned groggily. She was rubbing her head where he bumped with his own and with a blush; he remembered he was only in boxers.

Luna had rubbed the pain away when she looked at Harry pulling up his covers and she laughed "No need to be decent Harry, you need to get up and get ready. Wake up Draco will you, I'll be in the common room waiting for you two" with that she picked up her bookbag and walked out.

Harry got up and shook Draco awake who ended up falling out of bed before realizing where he was. Harry told him to get ready and they went their separate ways to shower before coming out fully dressed in their robes. When they went down Luna was sitting on the couch looking nowhere in particular. Harry walked up behind her "Luna, we're ready. We have time to grab something to eat and then head to class" Luna got up and walked ahead of the three out of the portrait.

Harry and Draco joked around at their table and Luna laughed at the two, she almost choked on her juice when Draco put a batch of pancakes on Harry's head. Harry cleaned himself up with a spell when they headed towards Transfiguration class.

In the middle of class and the three were taking notes from their books even though already had read through all their books during the summer, Harry's brother and a redhead ran into class. Jameson sighed saying the teacher would have gotten upset if they knew they were late, what they did not know that the tabby cat on the podium was the professor. So when she morphed back into herself in front of them they looked shocked "Jameson Potter, Ronald Weasley, I believe I should turn one of you into a watch at least one might be on time. Take your seats, it should be obvious where they are" the boys retreated to two empty seats in the front. Professor McGonagall deducted ten points from Gryffindor for their tardiness. Luna, Harry, and Draco snickered silently as they finished their notes at the same time. They raised their hands and showed their notes to McGonagall, she told them what pages to work on and that they were dismissed.

Luna giggled, "It seems your brother plans on not doing well, Harry" stated Luna.

Harry laughed "Well I got the smarts and the good looks, isn't that right Draco" Harry nudged Draco.

Draco guffawed "Yes between your brother and you, you do look better Harry, but between you and I, I have to say I look better" Harry and Luna laughed at Draco's joke. The three had continued down the hall when they were laughing unnoticeably Harry bumped into a professor.

When Harry looked up it was Professor Severus Snape "Professor Snape, hello sir, I read your article in Witches Weekly about potions you discovered four cures for such diseases" said Harry enthusiastically "You really should have been placed as Defense Against the Dark Arts, sir, Professor Quirell seems more befitted to potions." Snape actually gave Harry a small smile "Thank you, Harry. Unlike your brother you actually would seem more fitting for my teaching, if you like, come to me when you are in need of help with either Defense or Potions. See you three later," Snape continued walking on.

Draco's jaw was dropped "Honestly Draco, don't drool" said Luna pushing his jaw back up.

Draco put an arm over Harry "I have never seen Snape smile, but you Harry are too good at being a suck up" he said.

Harry just smiled "Thank you, Draco, but his work is really good" said Harry as they continued walking.

Draco noogied Harry's hair "I know, he's my uncle, he really has a great mind, Potions and Defense is his everything. I plan on working hard in Charms and Potions, what about you Harry?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry thought for a moment "Transfiguration and Defense for sure, but having an idea of Potions as well" the boys went on about how they plans to use their already fifth year of knowledge on their subjects.

Luna turned to face them "You're not going to ask what I want to do?" she said innocently enough.

Harry felt guilty for not asking "Sorry, Luna. What do you plan on?" he asked kindly.

She had a sudden fire of passion burning in her eyes "Well I plan on being able to do what Professor third year Trelawney does, Divination and Apothecary as well" she had a fist in the air.

She frightened the boys over shining passion "We'll be right behind you Luna; we'll do anything that you'll need help with. Isn't that right, Harry?" Harry nodded.

The three made their way outside to Herbology noticing students were already leaving to their next classes so the three were the only ones there. The professor had given them each five points for attendance and told them to clean up the previous mess the class made and she gave them another fifteen points. When class came in Harry noticed he also had his brother for this class as well. Again, the three stayed together with Harry in the middle and they laughed when Weasley cut himself on plants. Professor Sprout did not take any notice since they all were quiet about; again, the three finished ahead of time and were excused with their homework.

"Can you believe Weasley, doesn't even know how to handle a plant, it's not that hard, now is it?" Draco said rhetorically to Luna and Harry.

Luna continued laughing, as it was Harry's turn to rant, "Jameson looked like he was about to be sick, said that he smelt something bad from the plant. That's why Professor Sprout told us to put on our face masks three times, the dimwit needs to listen!" Draco and Harry laughed together.

It was Luna's turn "Honestly Hermione needs to give others a chance to answer, two times before I could raise my hand she beat me to the punch, glad to know you're smart but no need to boast it. No wonder she is in Gryffindor for they believe themselves to be all high and mighty!" all three friends laughed.

Harry had then asked more to himself "It's lunchtime isn't it, let's go before Weasley is let out of class and runs to the Great Hall, he might just finish all the food!" the three laughed as they made their way to lunch. Luna grabbed herself a ham cheese sandwich and some chicken soup. Draco grabbed some chicken legs and served himself a scoop of some macaroni while Harry just grabbed a plate of spaghetti and French bread.

The three had finished when everyone started pouring in as they pass up Harry's brother and his friends. Heading towards the dungeons to get to Professor Snape's class, he gave them a fraction of a smile as they sat at a table together. Harry politely waved to get his attention "Sir, Professor Snape, what is it will we be working on, so we can start reading up on it right now?" Harry waited with an innocent face.

Snape stood up from his desk and looked at them with a sneer before falling into place of a smile "Page 156, and five points to each of you for reading up early on it" Snape sat back down and the three turn to the page to read on the potion they will soon be working on.

Twenty minutes of reading the class soon came in and filed into their seats. The three closed their books already knowing what to do. Professor Snape went on a speech of the class and the three listened idly to him as he walked about when he stopped in front of Jameson. His little girl friend nudged him and he looked up. Professor Snape wore a sneer "Mr. Potter, can you tell me what a bezoar is?" the boy shook his head no. Snape looked across the room to Harry "Harry, do you know what a bezoar is?" Harry shook his head 'yes.'

Snape nodded his head to continue; "A bezoar is a part of the stomach of a goat, it can heal any sickness" Snape nodded in confirmation.

"Why isn't anyone writing this down? Now get to page 156 and read to page 176" everyone pulled out their potions book and began to read.

Snape then quickly turned back around to look up at the three "15 points to Ravenclaw for the correct response, you three may leave since you finished" with that said, he went back to his desk.

Luna, Harry, and Draco left the dungeon in laughter "Did you see your brother's face, it was priceless!" Draco roared with laughter.

Luna giggled at Draco's burst of laughter "Hermione Granger also seemed put down that she didn't get to answer, raising her hand high in the air as if it pop off and keep raising it" the three laughed again.

They had a good hour until their next class so they went up to the Ravenclaw's common room. Luna sat at a table doing a word search, Draco playing Sudoku magically in the air, and Harry read a fantasy novel. The three stayed like that for a good forty-five minutes when Luna piped up "Want to go ahead to our next class and get more points?" she asked the two.

Harry and Draco looked at one another "Sure" they pronounced together and put away either their book or clearing the Sudoku problem. Grabbing their bags, they headed out of the common room to head to Charms Class with Professor Flitwick. It was ten minutes before class and he was surprised to see the three their so early and gave them each five points in early attendance. He explained to read pages 10 to 16 on the levitation spell, _Wingardium Leviosa._

The three sat together and finished reading the pages in five minutes already have read it before so they skimmed. The class starting pouring in seven minutes later with Jameson and his two friends at the front alongside him, all three sitting together at a table, Professor Flitwick told Weasley to sit by Finnegan though. Therefore, with a pout he sat by the boy while Jameson got comfortable next to Hermione.

Professor Flitwick had shown everyone the wand movement after they finished reading the pages in fifteen minutes and had them chant along the incantation. He then told them to try it on the feathers he had passed out. Together Draco, Harry, and Luna chorused "_Wingardium Leviosa"_ and their feathers flew high around racing after each other.

Professor Flitwick watched them in awe "Very extraordinary indeed, you three are well concentrated" as he continued to watch Finnegan made, his explode. The feathers zoom back into place in front of their source of magic as Professor Flitwick made to stable himself he felled back and Harry quickly using the levitation spell to have him float back into place.

Professor Flitwick was very grateful "Thank you, Mr. Potter twenty-five points to Ravenclaw and another ten to each of you three for demonstrating the spell before, also you three may be dismissed" with that said they made their way out of class.

It was after dinner the three were sitting in front of the Ravenclaw common room fire "Well today was a good day, don't you two agree?" Draco asked laid back into the loveseat.

Luna smiled "Yes it was a good day, what about you Harry?" she looked at Harry from her lain position in the armchair.

Harry nodded "Yeah it was, but Draco, neither of us got howlers. Isn't that a bit strange?" Harry asked from his sitting position on the floor.

Now that Harry mentioned it, he was right his father did not send him a howler "How very strange, yes, maybe they accepted…oh wait, no they won't!" said Draco with a frightened face.

Harry now got it too "They wouldn't, would they?" Harry looked at Draco for some sign of hope.

Luna just gaped at the two "What? What would they not do? I want to know!" said Luna exasperated.

Harry turned to her "Our fathers, Draco thinks they might actually come here to scold us and I don't see why not. This will be embarrassing" Harry covered his face with his hands hoping to go invisible from the true reality of it. That night both boys did not sleep well and were afraid of the morning to come.

Luna had gotten them up today as well, they both looked sick, and now she knew why when they walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. There where the teachers sit Draco and Harry's father were yelling at Professor Dumbledore. Harry and Draco tried to make a break for it but Luna stopped them "Face them now and get it over with you two, the sooner the better, neither of you look too good of your health" the two gulped and made there way to the Ravenclaw table hoping they wouldn't be seen.

Oh how wrong they were for now both fathers came over to their sons and picked them up by their robes "Why you little git get into Ravenclaw, you are suppose to be in Slytherin, like your cousin!" his father pointed at his cousin who sneered back at Draco.

Harry's father on the other hand "Gryffindor, Harry, Gryffindor, and not stupid Ravenclaw! What were you thinking? Oh wait, you weren't thinking at all!" he yelled into Harry's face.

Harry saw a sign of hope right behind his father "I'll have you know that my mum, your wife dad was in Ravenclaw and is right behind you as I speak and breathe!" pointed Harry to his now fuming mother.

Apparently, the same happened happen for Draco but a little differently, "I'll have you know father that Ravenclaw is where only the very smartest of people go, the whole lot of idiots go to Slytherin. Also may I remind you, that mother always seem to call you an idiot and as well is behind you!" Lucius's face went even paler than before turning to look at his angered wife.

Narcissa was very peeved with her husband "Lucius, put our son down this instant. You should be happy our son is smart with the much of your stupidity runs through your genes. Also Draco I am very proud of you!" Lucius winced at the loudness of her voice and put his son back down.

Lily on the other hand was louder than a howler could ever be "James Henry Potter, put down my son! You married me remember! I who was the smartest witch who was also in Ravenclaw! Now if you do not want to have your balls served for dinner, now put him down! Now good job Harry, I am very proud of you. Now don't be surprised if you hear that your father goes missing" Lily said after James had put Harry down.

Both Lucius and James squabbled behind their wives saying 'I'm sorry Cissy' and 'Lily pad, please forgive me' were heard as they left school grounds.

Harry and Draco broke out into fits of laughter "We can also count on our mums!" they said together. Luna laughed along with them as well and they got up to head to their first flying lesson for today.

As always, the three were their first and given five points each for attendance from Madam Hooch. She then gave them another two points each for helping her set out the brooms. When the class came she told them each stand by a broom, she said the first thing was to speak the word 'Up' with a firm tone and hold tight to the handle. Only four people got their brooms quickly go up to them and that was Draco, Luna, Harry, and Harry's brother, Jameson. Once everyone managed to have their brooms tightly in their hands Madam Hooch explained for them to mount their brooms, hover for a moment then tap back down and to do it on her whistle. Neville also being apart of the group in the flying lesson did it early so he would not be the only one left behind. Then the broom got a mind of its own and flew off, Harry, Draco, and Luna thought to help "We'll get him Madam Hooch" together the three took off.

Harry flew to one side of Neville and Draco to the other side while Luna flew behind them. Harry yelled back to Luna "Is it jinxed, Luna?" she nodded in assurance. Harry used a charm he had read about to get rid of any spells, hexes, or jinxes and used it on the broom.

Draco on the other side told Neville to get on his broom that he would make some room and to be careful as he did so. Neville climbed on and gripped Draco tightly in his midsection "Thanks Malfoy" he muttered out. Harry grabbed hold of the now jinx free broom, then something slipped out of Neville's pocket that resembled a clear ball, Harry made a quick dive for it barely pulling his broom up in time and catching the ball before slowly heading back to the students. All the Ravenclaw's cheered for him as the Gryffindor's sneered like a bunch of Slytherin's.

Madam Hooch walked over to the three "You three were amazing, especially you Mr. Potter, cleaning the broom of jinxes while riding one yourself, that's fifty points to Ravenclaw, another fifty to Ms. Lovegood for knowing of the jinxes, and sixty to Mr. Malfoy for saving someone that is not in your own house. You three have my permission also to try out for your house positions in Quidditch, Mr. Potter, you will make a great seeker!" she exclaimed.

Before she went back to the lesson she turned to the three again "You three are dismissed from this lesson, have a good day" the three set up their brooms and went to go check on their house points. They were tied with Slytherin for first in place of the house cup at the end of the school year.

Luna looked thoughtful for a minute "You know the last time the house cup went to Ravenclaw was fifteen years ago, Harry. We could win it for them again this year," explained Luna.

Harry thought on it "Sure, why not? How hard can it be to earn points we have had them practically thrown at us and I am going to try for seeker in our house. Win the Quidditch cup as well!" the three nodded together that they will help each one another out.

They had finish their last class with Professor Quirell in Defense Against the Dark Arts he had given them fifteen points each for reading up and knowing a defense spell when someone tried to cast him a disarming spell. Grateful as well he let them leave early from class seeing as they had finished learning the defense spell.

The three then after went to lunch before then headed off to Potions after finishing. Professor Snape was astonished to know that these three were so keen on getting ahead in his class, even his own house, Slytherin didn't even bother with this subject and awarded them five points each day for being early. He explained today on what they would be working on. The Draught of Death, he suggested them to read up on it in their books on page 163, but they explained they had already read it and thoroughly looked up each item's background for the draught. Snape impressed gave them another fifteen points each and looked over some other student's papers. When the room filled after lunchtime Snape had everyone silent down and did a short lecture on the Draught of Death before telling them ingredients were in the cabinets and to start.

The three worked steadily hard over their cauldron and had finished with fifteen minutes in class to spare. Snape noticed them sitting there looking bored and went up to them "Why aren't you three working?" he asked.

Harry responded "We're finished sir, for some that do not know if you set your temperature the draught can finish faster, so we're done" Snape quirked an eyebrow. He took out a lively green oversized leaf and dropped it, three inches before it neared the draught it shriveled and turned to ashes dying quickly. Snape gave an unseen smile by the class "Fifty points to each of you, you may leave" they had five minutes to spare before heading to Transfiguration class and went quite hurriedly. When Professor McGonagall notice them she gave them each four points for being on time a little before class started. The class consisted of turning a needle in to a pin and again the three managed it before the rest of the class and she gave them fifteen points each then dismissing them.

The three went off around the school walking when they wondered about the third floor, Dumbledore said at the beginning of the year for no one to go there. So the three got curious and seeing as classes were over after Transfiguration they decided to go look. They approached the door steadily slow "Draco you open it" said Luna hastily into his ear. The two started and argument between themselves on who should open it when Harry noticed Mrs. Norris the school's keeper cat, Filch.

Harry went in between the two "Oh move over, _Alohamora_" he pointed his wand at the door and it unlocked itself. The three went into the room and notice right away a three-headed dog, a Cerberus.

The boys took caution looking at the beast and tried not to wet themselves as Luna stared dazingly at it "No need to be afraid, Draco, Harry. All you have to do is play it a bit of music and it goes straight to sleep," she told them not taking her eyes off the dog. Harry looked down at the Cerberus's feet and noticed a door leading down.

Harry dared to get closer to stand by Luna "Look Draco, a door on the bottom, where do you suppose that leads?" Draco came over behind Harry and looked over his shoulder.

He eyed the door "Well obviously it leads underground to Hogwarts, but to where? I wouldn't know" the boys now took the chance to look over at Luna who was now petting the awaken Cerberus.

Luna giggled when the dog licked her face "Come along now boys, let's leave him alone. By now Filch should have left the floor awhile ago" Luna waved goodbye to the dog and walked to the door.

They had decided on going back to the common sitting altogether on the sofa in front of the fire. It was Harry that spoke up "I think Dumbledore is planning something, he probably had some teachers set this up, I just know something is going on" the fire danced in his eyes.

Luna stared on at Harry's face "I see that the headmaster might be planning something, not for you, but for your brother. How would you think your brother would have reacted to the Cerberus?" Luna asked.

Harry thought for a moment before looking into her eyes "I think he would have screamed, piss his pants, then try to go back and act heroic" answered Harry honestly.

Draco laughed "Bet you anything he get Weasley and Granger involved, Granger to use her brains and Weasley, well I really don't know, but it be hilarious to see them all scream like wee little girls" Draco went back laughing his head off.

Luna and Harry rolled their eyes at Draco's behavior "Well why we don't beat them to it? Whatever it is they are trying to keep secret, we'll replace with a duplicate fake," said Luna excitedly.

Harry thought about it and decided why not? There is not much that goes on here except winning the house cup, "Ok, let's give it a go, tonight we'll do it. It's Halloween, everyone will be too excited to notice three Ravenclaw's are missing" stated Harry. All three nodded and agreed to meet at seven tonight on the second floor. Dinner would be starting late at eight, so they had an hour until then. Going about the rest of their day finishing off homework and then laying about with Harry in armchair doing an air word search puzzle, Draco on the sofa reading, and Luna is laying her back on the floor doing a Sudoku air problem. The three looked at their arm wristwatch and sighed.

It was Draco that spoke up "It's 5:13, let's just do it now, the sooner the better and we don't know exactly how long it'll take and we will have till 8" Luna and Harry looked at each other then back at Draco. They sighed as Draco awaited their answer "Alright then, he does make a point, Luna you have the flute right?" asked Harry. Luna nodded and cleared her game as she stood up as did Harry. Draco put his book aside and quickly was up to follow the two out of their portrait and sneakily the three made their way to the third floor. Harry opened the door again and the two followed behind them to see the Cerberus, Luna put a spell on the flute to play on its own. The Cerberus fell asleep and the boys pushed aside its paw to have view of the door. Draco looked to the two "I'll go first, I have quicker reflexes, and Luna goes next with Harry following behind" he ordered. The other two agreed and Draco jumped down first, then Luna followed suit as Harry jumped in next.

They were now all sitting "Devil's Snare!" Luna cried out looking around at the plant binding itself to the three.

Harry thought for a moment, he realized there just had to be something under it "You two just stay calm or it'll kill you. It'll just pass us through quickly, now just relax" he told the two. Luna took a couple of breaths getting relaxed, Harry did the same and Draco squirmed around before deciding to give in. All three dropped through on hard stone floor, then all three standing up cleaning themselves off.

The three had gotten to a door where they heard a soft rustling and all three inclined their brow wondering what it might be. Opening the door they saw three brooms to one side and a bunch of flying keys swarming around. They noticed a door across the room "_Alohamora_, isn't gonna work on it we are going to need to find the key for it. It's going to be an old looking key," Harry explained. Each of them grabbed a broom and all the keys swarmed around them, Luna cast a spell to freeze them where they are and the three looked around for the key. Harry found it first high up in the dungeon and went back down with Luna and Draco following behind Harry opened the door and led the two into the next room. It was completely dark until some lights flashed on showing a giant chessboard, the only one of the three that knew had to play best at the game, was Luna.

Luna looked around at the chessboard "We're gonna have to play through to get to the door across the room, Harry be a bishop, Draco be the castle" she ordered them.

The two eyed her "What about you?" asked Draco.

Luna gave him a smile "I am going to be the Queen" Luna went over to take her place, as did the boys.

The white piece moved first, a white pawn moved forward two squares "Harry move diagonally four squares to the right" the first real shock when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, for where he lay quite still, facedown.

"Had to let that happen," said Luna, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Draco, go on."

Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Luna only just noticed in time that Harry and Draco were in danger. She used the knight darting around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.

"We're nearly there," she muttered suddenly. "Let me think—let me think…"

The white queen turned her blank face towards the knight.

"Yes" said Luna softly, "the knight has to be taken."

The knight stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck the knight hard across the head with her stone arm, and it crashed to the floor and it crashed to the floor the white queen dragged the knight to one side. Luna then ordered Harry to move three places to the left.

The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. All three went charging through the door and up the next passageway "What do you think is next?" Harry questioned to Draco.

Draco thought for no more than a quick moment "We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell and Snape's…"

They had all reached another door and as they opened the door they were met with a disgusting smell and a disgusting looking troll that the three stunned all together and then walked over to the next door. There was nothing frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing in a line.

"Snape's," said Harry. "What do we have to do?"

They stepped over a threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It was not ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.

"Look" Draco seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry looked over his shoulder to read it:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line_

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle's wine left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Draco let out a great sigh and Harry, amazed, saw that he was smiling, the very first thing they all did themselves.

"_Brilliant,_" said Draco. "This isn't magic – it's logic – a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic they'd be stuck in here forever."

"But not us" chorused all three together.

The three found the two bottles and Draco made an exact copy of it so all three could go pass through the flames. Three gulped it down and it felt like ice as each of them walked through the flames. They were all on the other side, in the last chamber, thank god for that.

What they saw was a mirror in the middle of the room that they all had read about, the Mirror of Erised. The three nodded in agreement that this was Dumbledore's test, Harry stood in front of the mirror wanting whatever that was hidden but not to use it for evil. Their in the mirror he saw himself putting a red ruby into his pocket that he now actually felt in his pocket and he pulled it out knowing exactly what it was. All three whispered together "The Sorcerer's Stone!" they exclaimed. The three made their way back out, made three copies of the potion taking them back after making an exact copy of the stone, and kept the real one. When they got back they looked at their watched noticing it was 7:46pm, they quickly used a cleansing spell on themselves and Harry miniaturize the stone into a necklace and wore on his neck and stuck it into shirt for no one to notice. They all headed down to the feast to Ravenclaw's table and enjoyed in their success eating food and sweets.

Few minutes passed and Professor Quirrell came running into the Great Hall yelling of a troll and the three realized it was him after the stone. They sat in silence not saying anything and waited for Dumbledore's orders, he told the prefects to escort the students back to the dormitories.

The three were in the common room sitting in front of the fire Draco lain across the chair, Luna sitting on the couch, and Harry lying on the floor looking into the fire. Harry turned to his friends "I have something I want to show you" he pointed his wand to his forehead and a lightning bolt appeared.

The two gasped, "Harry, do your parents know about this?" asked Luna. Harry shook his head no how he explained that he had since he was a baby and that his bangs mostly hid it but when he got older, he found a way of hiding it himself using his inner power.

Then Draco jumped up "Then that means your power defeated the dark lord, not your brother. But he would have one as well but he doesn't but why show us your scar Harry?" Draco questioned.

Harry bowed his head then looked up at them "Whenever I am around evil magic, or Voldemort it burns. My scar only burns around Dumbledore and Professor Quirrell, I believe Dumbledore to be evil and Professor Quirrell is carrying Voldemort on the back of his head, using that turban of his to hide him" explained Harry.

Now both Luna and Draco were speechless "So now what?" Luna questioned Harry.

Harry laid back on his arms holding him up "Play stupid, let Jameson have the spotlight, while us three idly work in the shadows. What do you think?" Harry said looking to his friends.

Luna and Draco each wore a smile "We're in" they said together and Harry gave a smile.

That school year towards the end exams were cancelled because apparently Harry's brother and his posse had their suspicions. They had went into the third floor going through the obstacles and Jameson met up with Quirrell realizing it was him that was Voldemort and he got the 'Sorcerer's Stone' in the end Jameson, Hermione, and Ron were awarded house points that won them the house cup. Harry did not mind, for Ravenclaw won the Quidditch cup, thanks to Harry himself. On the train home, Luna and Draco promised to stay in touch, Draco even invited over Harry for the summer and that his mum and himself would fetch Harry later on. Therefore, Harry went home with his parents, but now had going to Draco's home to look forward to.


End file.
